The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a reinforced air shroud in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically IHSs include an IHS chassis that houses some or all of the components of the IHS. As the performance of the IHS components increases the heat produced by those components increases, and as the component density in the IHS chassis increases, the cooling of the components in the IHS becomes an issue.
Conventional IHS solve this by using air shrouds in the IHS chassis to direct air from fans in the IHS chassis towards the IHS components that need cooling. However, in highly dense IHSs such as, for example, 1 U servers and blades, there is very little volume in the IHS chassis in which to place an air shroud. Furthermore, the air shrouds used tend to include relatively large holes in them in order to allow access to the IHS components without having to remove the air shroud from the IHS chassis. As a result, the air shrouds used in such highly dense IHSs tend to be very flimsy, as conventional structure that could be added to the air shroud to make it stronger is not used, as it would take up space and restrict airflow.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an air shroud absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.